theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 14, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:51 Flower1470 i is first Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:52 Chrisgaff NO UR WEREN'T. aren't* okyouare.;9 ;( * 5:53 Flower1470 hehe 5:53 Chrisgaff i'm2gutch4grammar 5:53 Flower1470 obviously. 5:55 Chrisgaff :D Brb Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:01 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:02 Flower1470 Sup Peep Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:08 Loving77 WILL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE 6:08 Flower1470 Oh boy 6:09 Loving77 -dies- 6:09 Williamm258 hi Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You have been disconnected, check your Internet connection and refresh browser window Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:15 Flower1470 what happened? 6:15 Loving77 idk 6:15 Flower1470 We all got booted Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:24 Dragonian King WILLIAM LAAAAAAAAAAAAD 6:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:24 Dragonian King hi guys 6:24 Flower1470 LOL 6:24 Dragonian King will got an account? 6:24 Loving77 hiii silly 6:24 Dragonian King sup peep 6:24 Loving77 yup 6:24 Williamm258 hi 6:24 Flower1470 He's had one for a while 6:24 Dragonian King cool 6:24 Flower1470 just joined chat now 6:25 Dragonian King welcome aboard will 6:25 Flower1470 Chris is away, he'll be back in a couple minutes 6:27 Dragonian King okie 6:32 Flower1470 (yes) good job, Will Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:32 Flower1470 Wb 6:33 Chrisgaff Ty :) Hey Will! 6:33 Loving77 hi chris 6:33 Williamm258 hi 6:33 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:33 Dragonian King hi chris OH NO ZEXAL 6:34 Loving77 Will likes it just as much as we do :P 6:34 Dragonian King WHY HAVE YOU CORRUPTED HIM lol 6:35 Loving77 It was me and Will who watched it first then Lily joined in 6:35 Flower1470 My worst fears are being realized. What's next, my mom joining chat? if that happens im leaving I only watched for the dueling lol 6:37 Dragonian King lol 6:37 Chrisgaff WILL 6:37 Dragonian King she doesnt have an account though :P 6:37 Chrisgaff GET YOU MOM ON 6:37 Dragonian King .......................................................................................err, right? 6:37 Flower1470 YES SHE DOES 6:37 Chrisgaff I WANNA SEE THIS. XD 6:37 Dragonian King welp 6:37 Flower1470 NO! 6:37 Dragonian King we're doomed 6:37 Chrisgaff Don't Will. :P 6:37 Flower1470 DONT DO IT 6:37 Chrisgaff I'm just joking. 6:37 Dragonian King chris now you definitely can't talk about bad stuff :P SO UM TOPIC CHANGE has will seen sillys zexal yet 6:38 Flower1470 @Peep Mom edited the TT Wiki, right? 6:38 Chrisgaff Oh, like you're an exception. 6:38 Loving77 idk 6:38 Flower1470 I FOUND IT http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mommashark 6:38 Chrisgaff @Silly* 6:38 Flower1470 She really liked Loan Sharks ok 6:39 Loving77 @Silly: Will can't read that well so no he didn't 6:39 Dragonian King (rofl) oh peep be a good sister and read it to him :P 6:39 Flower1470 WILLIAM SAY HI 6:40 Loving77 EVERYONE TYPE SLOW HE'S TRYING TO READ 6:40 Flower1470 LOL 6:41 Williamm258 HI 6:41 Flower1470 YAY! 6:41 Dragonian King Just stopping by to say hi! I got my first badge! Aren't you proud?Mommashark 00:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) lol hi will 6:41 Flower1470 I taught him how to type in caps :') That's my mom. Yup. 6:42 Dragonian King "i got a badge :D " "i got one badge" lily we should fill the wiki with seto kaiba and tell your mom to drop by 6:43 Flower1470 ABSOLUTELY NOT 6:43 Williamm258 LOL 6:44 Loving77 I taught him how to say LOL :D 6:44 Dragonian King why not it would be funny 6:44 Flower1470 She wouldn't get it 6:45 Williamm258 :D 6:45 Flower1470 She knows who Kaiba is but she doesn't care 6:46 Dragonian King we could write "LILY LOVES THIS DUDE" above him and draw arrows pointing at him 6:46 Flower1470 She still wouldn't care I think she overheard me calling him hot ...along with Shark 6:47 Dragonian King lol 6:47 Loving77 The only characters mom knows is Quattro, Shark, and Kaiba. :P 6:47 Dragonian King we need to make a background with whale seto and jayden and then put lily in the center with hearts in her eyes 6:48 Flower1470 JADEN* 6:48 Dragonian King whatever it sounds the same 6:48 Williamm258 BRB 6:48 Flower1470 My grandfather knows who Quattro is We were searching pictures of him and he walked in And kinda looked at us like "O_o" commented on his weird hair and long fingers 6:49 Dragonian King i think thats what anyone's reaction would be to practically every character 6:49 Flower1470 And ended up drawing his own version of him 6:49 Dragonian King seto is really the only normal looking character normal as in someone could actually look like this 6:50 Flower1470 yES 6:51 Dragonian King even joey is pretty farfetch'd 6:51 Flower1470 the hairstyles in GX are a little less extreme But then 5Ds and Zexal O_o 6:52 Dragonian King if you can get your hair to look like any of the yugioh main protagonists without wearing some sort of cosplay wig what kind of magic liquid did you pour in it i mean good gravy 6:53 Flower1470 XD 6:54 Dragonian King heck practically any yugioh character besides seto and tea i guess joey... possible and ishizu 6:55 Flower1470 nyeh 6:55 Dragonian King and tristan and maybe bakura, marik, and pegasus if you're trying hard enough and MAYBE mai but idk 6:56 Flower1470 i guess 6:57 Dragonian King lily, tell will that im going to mcwendy king 6:57 Loving77 why 6:57 Flower1470 "The WHAT king"? 6:57 Williamm258 why 6:57 Flower1470 lol 6:57 Dragonian King yay another reaction every reaction i've gotten for mcwendy king so far kewl, LOLWUT, um ok, McWendy King sounds great, kk get me a milkshake plz, ok i already ate so im all full, ok, gud.l, The WHAT king? / why brb back 7:21 Flower1470 wb 7:23 Chrisgaff Wb 7:28 Flower1470 im hungry 7:30 Dragonian King mt 7:40 Chrisgaff Same 7:41 Williamm258 q 7:42 Flower1470 HES TRYING TO COMMUNICATE 7:42 Dragonian King r s t u v w x y z 7:42 Williamm258 n 7:42 Dragonian King o p 7:42 Williamm258 no 7:43 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:43 Dragonian King lol 8:06 Flower1470 i got food yay 8:10 Chrisgaff He TOLD you silly. XD 8:12 Dragonian King (bawling) 8:20 Williamm258 see y later guys 8:20 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:21 Loving77 I gtg too bye 8:21 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:25 Flower1470 ooo http://30secondstocalifornia.tumblr.com/post/53409945219 Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:41 Dragonian King ooo 8:42 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:43 Flower1470 Wb 8:43 Chrisgaff Ty. Every crashed. 8:44 Flower1470 SWITCH TO FIREFOX 8:46 Chrisgaff I MEANT MY COMPUTER CRASHED NOT IE THIS TIME. XD 8:47 Flower1470 OH OH OKAY 8:47 Chrisgaff YES. WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS 8:47 Flower1470 BC WE LIKE CAPS 8:49 Dragonian King BALLCAPS omg myc omputer got so slow all of a sudden 8:51 Chrisgaff ^ 8:51 Flower1470 Chris is contagious 8:55 Chrisgaff I'm the best disease out there. :D 8:55 Dragonian King yeahno 8:57 Flower1470 I didn't know diseases could be good 8:57 Dragonian King ^ yeah that 8:57 Chrisgaff Silly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f68VXKMZT1Q 8:58 Flower1470 But if you were a disease I'm assuming you'd be a 'good' one if that exists 8:58 Chrisgaff Why wouldn't I? :P Fine, if it's such a big deal, I'm a germ. :P 8:59 Flower1470 I think that's worse germs make people sick *moves to other side of chat room to avoid Chris* 9:00 Chrisgaff No, there're germs that help you. 9:00 Flower1470 certain kinds, yeah 9:01 Chrisgaff Then I'm the good kind. :D Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:01 Flower1470 ooo But how can we tell that your good 9:02 Chrisgaff I'm not harming you guys, am I? 9:02 Flower1470 Idk, are you? :O 9:02 Chrisgaff Not that I know of. I probably harmed Silly's feelings for calling him a buzzkill. But still. He deserved it in a way. :P 9:04 Flower1470 :P 9:06 Chrisgaff I g2g, ttyl. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:07 Dragonian King oops chat lagged 9:07 Flower1470 wb 9:07 Chrisgaff Wow, Lil was right. I am contagious. :P 9:08 Dragonian King bye chris 9:08 Chrisgaff Alrighty. Ttyl guys 9:08 Dragonian King lily guess what 9:09 Flower1470 XD what Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:09 Dragonian King im gonna buy disney infinity 2 just kidding 9:14 Flower1470 ooo okay Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:16 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014